fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rena Lexis
Rena Lexis ''レナ レクスイス i''s mainly a blue lightning wizard but can use angel wings or even weapon reequip and light energy magic, so she has quite a broad range of magics. She mainly travels around with her friend Aura Moon and they do jobs together, Rena is also known for her good deeds, and being helpful, she also thinks she is a hero. Appearance Rena has light blue hair and eyes, she also wears a heroine costume with a white cape, because she has always believed she is a hero and therefore should look like one, she cares greatly about her appearance as well. Her favorite color is blue which is why most of her clothing is also blue. Personality Rena is quite a sensible person and cares deeply for her friends, and other people. She would even go so far as give her life to protect strangers, because she believes it to be a good thing. She also can come across as very strange to the point, where she scares people from how weird she can be. Compared to most of her friends she is really happy most of the time, and its very rare for her to be sad. Not only is Rena sensible, but very rarely she just goes with the flow, and she is quite carefree compared to her friends. She also loves to torment Aura, and goes out of her way to do so. She knows that Aura wont hurt her, since they are such close friends, but knows when to stop. Rena also comes across as bubbly and over excited at times, which at one point bugged Aura so much, Aura stopped talking to her for a whole week. Rena is also sensitive but never shows it, so its hard to tell she is, but when people hurt her she remembers it for years to come, and wont let the fact they hurt her go. History Rena had quite a nice life, her parents loved her a lot and she was home schooled, and her parents got a trainer, for Rena to use her magic better, meaning Rena was able to learn a lot from her trainer. She never really had to do anything hard work apart from training but she enjoyed it, so she did very well at it too. Rena also had a passion for helping people, so in her spare time she would go out into the community and see if anyone needed help, she took on any jobs people wouldn't take, for fun and just because she wanted to help. By the time she was 13 she became quite popular and people started giving her harder jobs for her to do, and during one of her missions she met Aura, even though they fought. there was something about Aura, Rena wanted to know more about. Rena wanted to surpass Aura or become as strong as her, so Rena worked even harder. She also wasn't scared of Aura, although most people had warned her of how dangerous she was. Rena's parents were killed by an assassins guild when she was 14, and this effected her hugely, she locked herself in her room for 2 weeks and hardly left her room. she then forced herself to go out, and try and forget about her parents death, by hunting down the people who killed her parents, and still does hunt them to this day, but Rena tries not to think about her parents, even though she loved them very much, but it hurts her too much to think about it. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat 'Weapon Reequip- '''Rena can change her weapon into various ones, for example during a battle she could be using a sword and then change it to a spear in seconds, she can do this as many times as she likes, due to the fact it doesn't really take much energy to do, and she can do it quite quickly, meaning she could block an attack and then reequip straight away. She also has weapons ranging from swords to staffs. '''Swordsmanship- '''Rena is very skilled with Swords so its quite hard to beat her in a sword fight, since she can fight using two swords, without getting confused or hurting herself with them. She is so skilled to the point she was seen using three swords at the same time, she was throwing one into the air and then slashing her enemy, and using the third sword to put her enemy off, which worked allowing her to beat her enemy very easily with her skills. Magical Abilities Blue lightning '''Blue lightning-' This is a more powerful version of Lightning, Rena has mastered the ability to control the current from it, in her body so she can use the power of it, any time she likes, providing she has the energy and right mind to do so. It is also very rare, and only a select few can learn how to use this magic, since it is quite powerful and only people who understand how to use it, can learn how to use the magic. Spells 'Blue lightning strike-' Rena charges up a large bolt of energy, and then sends it towards her enemy, the bolt then expands, making small branches of it, making it quite hard to dodge, since the energy doubles over time, and when it hits, it can send someone quite a bit of distance away, or can give them a nasty shock. 'Blue lightning sphere- '''Rena makes a giant sphere of her energy and then throws it, it phases through any objects she wants, until it hits where she wants it to, making this also hard to dodge, since she can control where it goes, since the energy is part of her body. So she can make it hit someone from behind without even needing to use anymore energy than she has already. '''Blue lightning vortex- '''Rena makes a spinning vortex of lightning and then controls where it goes, it destroys anything in it's path because of its power. It can also trap people inside it, or be used as a shield since anything which touches it gets reflected straight away, meaning it is also very hard to get out of, since if you touch it, it hurts a lot. '''Blue lightning enchant- '''Rena puts lightning around her weapon or an object to increase the damage it can do or to protect someone, since she can choose if it hurts the person, by focusing on it. Meaning she can put the lightning around one of her weapons, to increase her attack power even further than it was originally, making the attack very painful. '''Blue lightning storm- '''This is one of Rena's strongest spells, she creates hundreds of bolts in the sky, turning arrow like, and then they rain down on the area, causing a large area attack or if it is focused on one person, it becomes incredibly dangerous due to its large force of power. Light energy magic '''Light energy magic- '''Rena can use light as an attack meaning she can bend the power of light to her will. Making light energy fairly dangerous, since it can be used to temporarily blind someone or hurt them from the inside, meaning it effects their organs. Spells '''Blinding light- '''Rena makes a bright light appear, blinding her energy so they cant see where her next attack is coming from, and this spell is commonly used with her Blue lighting storm since it takes so long to create all of the energy bolts, and by the time her enemy isn't blinded its too late for them, to get out of the way, of her attack, she can also use this to get away if she really has to. '''Light slash- '''Rena attacks her energy from the inside with light energy, meaning light energy slashes them from the inside, causing a lot of damage, and often this move isn't noticed till her enemy feels a deep pain from the inside, and sometimes if she gets the perfect opening, she can use this move to make her enemy collapse in pure pain. '''Light spheres-' Rena throws some small energy spheres hitting her enemy, and this can also be used against more than 1 person, since she can throw them in different directions very quickly, since they don't use up a lot of her energy, and can be formed very quickly. She can also create these to counter someones attack, if she really needs to. Angel Wings 'Angel Wings-' Rena can make angel like wings from her back, which she can use to fly or increase her speed even more than normal, and she can also use her feathers as a weapon, since she can make them deadly and sharp, and her feathers can regrow in seconds, using only a tiny bit of her energy, which is hardly nothing to her. Spells '''Feather plume ring- '''Rena forms feathers from her wings around her, and they float around her able to protect her from any form of energy source, for a short period of time, and sometimes even reflect magic attacks if she focuses hard enough, making this quite a dangerous shield. '''Razor feathers- '''Rena turns her feathers from her wings, into knife like feathers, only lighter and sharper, she can then throw a high amount of them at the same time, making another deadly area attack. She can also form them again if she really needs to, and they don't use much energy to do. Physical Attributes '''Enhanced speed- '''Rena is blessed with very good speed for a human, and she can dodge attacks quite quickly due to this, and she can also run quite quickly, making it easy for her to hit and run if she wanted to do so. '''Enhanced physical strength- '''Rena is also blessed with very good strength meaning she can take a lot of hits without her struggling to fight still, and due to this her attacks are stronger then they would be normally. So she is generally a good fighter overall due to this. Rena also can lift heavy weights due to her strength so heavy swords don't decrease her speed at all, the same with heavy Armour. Relationships '''Aura Moon- '''This relationship is quite a weird one, since they started off as enemies and Aura hated how bubbly and happy Rena was all the time, but eventually they began to understand each other, and they started to become friends, and after a few years they became good friends, even to the point where Aura would protect her from danger, and Rena would do the same for her, and they now help each other whenever they need it. Trivia Her theme song isAngel with a shotgun Category:Rena Lexis